Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad
Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad is the second upcoming MLP:FIM/Thomas & Friends crossover to be made by Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey. Plot Sir Topham Hatt is away on holiday, leaving Mr. Conductor in charge. Meanwhile, in Shining Time, Mr. Conductor's supply of gold dust is running low and not enough to allow him to travel back from Sodor. Later that day, at Tidmouth Sheds, Diesel 10 arrives and announces his plan to get rid of the steam engines; Thomas leaves to get Mr. Conductor. "The Lost Engine", named Lady, is hidden in a workshop on Muffle Mountain, as done by Burnett Stone after Diesel 10's last attempt to destroy her. Despite having rebuilt Lady, Burnett is unable to steam her despite using different types of coal. At night, Diesel 10 attacks the shed where the steam engines are sleeping, but after his gold dust fails him, Mr. Conductor repels Diesel 10 with sugar. Lily Stone is being sent from her hometown to visit Burnett and meets Mutt, a stray dog, while at the railway station and he puts her on the Rainbow Sun instead of the right train. On arriving at Shining Time, she meets Mr. Conductor's cousin Junior and Stacy Jones before she is taken to Burnett's house. While talking at Knapford, Percy and Thomas conclude there is a secret railway between Sodor and Shining Time. Overhearing them, Diesel 10 goes to the Ironworks to tell Splatter and Dodge of his plans to destroy the lost engine and the other steam engines. Toby rings his bell to distract him, causing Diesel 10's claw to damage the shed roof, which makes the shed crash down on him, Splatter, and Dodge. Later, Thomas collects six special coal trucks to help Henry's cold, but one of them accidentally rolls through the buffers. The next day, Lily meets Patch, who takes her on a horse ride to Shining Time, where she meets Junior again. Junior takes her through the Magic Railroad to Sodor, where they meet Thomas. Thomas is not happy to see Junior, but agrees to help him and Lily and takes the two of them to the Sodor Grain Windmill, where they find Mr. Conductor. Junior climbs onto one of the windmill sails and ends up being thrown onto Diesel 10's roof. Later that night, Percy finds that Splatter and Dodge have located the Sodor entrance to the Magic Railroad and goes to warn Thomas. Thomas agrees to take Lily back home and sets off. While traveling through the Magic Railroad, Thomas discovers the missing coal truck, which he collects and arrives at Muffle Mountain. Lily goes to find Burnett, leaving Thomas stranded on the mountain, but as the wind picks up, Thomas rolls down the mountain and re-enters the Magic Railroad through another secret portal. Lily finds Burnett in his workshop where he shows her Lady and explains his problem in getting her to steam. Lily suggests using Sodor coal, and when Patch goes back to retrieve the truck, Burnett uses the coal to fire Lady up. Now able to steam, Lady takes Burnett, Lily, Patch and Mutt along the Magic Railroad, regenerating both Lady and the railroad in the process. Thomas then arrives and the two engines return to Sodor, where they meet Mr. Conductor and Junior. Diesel 10 arrives with Splatter and Dodge, who abruptly decide to stop helping him. Thomas and Lady, driven by Burnett, flee from Diesel 10, who chases them towards a crumbling viaduct. Thomas and Lady both make it safely across, but Diesel 10 falls off the bridge and lands into a barge filled with sludge. That evening, Thomas, Lady and Burnett return to the grotto; Lily combines water from a wishing well and shavings from the Magic Railroad to make more gold dust. Junior decides to go to work on Sodor and Mr. Conductor gives him his own cap before sending him to another railway, before leaving himself to welcome Sir Topham Hatt home. Lily, Burnett, Patch and Mutt return to Shining Time, while Thomas happily travels home into the sunset. Trivia *Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo) guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in the sixth season and onwards in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Classic Series. Scenes *Opening Titles/on Sodor/Diesel 10! *At Shining Time Station/Diesel 10's threat *Back at Shining Time Station/with Burnett Stone *Splatter & Dodge meet up with Diesel 10 *Mr Conductor prepares his trip *Arriving at Sodor/back to Burnett/with Lily *At Tidmouth Sheds/discussion of the Lost Engine/phone call from Sour Topham Hatt *That night/Diesel 10 attacks the sheds *Back with Lily/back on Sodor/Mr. C, Twilight, and the others lost *Mr. C calls his cousin/Lily meets Junior *Mr. C, Twilight, and the others even more lost/Lily joins Burnett *Thomas and Percy's discussion/Toby hears/Diesel 10's evil plans *Thomas and Percy's next talk/Diesel 10 threatens Mr. C, Twilight, and the others/the clue at the Windmill *Lily meets Patch/ride to Shining Time/Lily meets Junior again/Heading to Sodor *Reunited with Mr. C, Twilight, and the others/Junior hitches a ride *Back at Muffle Mountain/that night *Thomas, Lily, Twilight, and the others journey into the Magic Railroad *Lady goes to steam/the Magic Railroad restored *The chase, the clue, and the happy ending Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Peter Fonda Category:Thomas and Friends Crossovers Category:Railway Adventure Films